Pauri Garhwal district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Uttarakhand | subdivision_type2 = Division | subdivision_name2 = Garhwal | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Pauri | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 5399 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 697078 | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 129 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Hindi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Pauri Garhwal (Sanskrit: पुरी ग़र्ह्वल्, Hindi: पौड़ी गढ़वाल) is a district in Uttarakhand state of India. Its headquarters is at Pauri. Pauri Garhwal district is ringed by Haridwar, Dehradun, Tehri Garhwal, Rudraprayag, Chamoli, Almora and Nainital districts from three sides. The southern boundary of Pauri Garhwal district touches with the Bijnor district of Uttar Pradesh. This district falls partly in the Gangetic plains and a major part in the Himalayan North. History Pauri Garhwal district was a part of the erstwhile Garhwal Kingdom ruled by the Pal (Shah) dynasty. The throne of the King was at Srinagar. In 1803 Gurkhas, after many unsuccessful attempts, finally succeeded in capturing Garhwal by defeating the army of King Pradyumna Shah. In 1816, the British defeated the Gurkhas in the Anglo-Nepalese War, and the Garhwal Kingdom was re-established from Tehri. After independence it was known as Garhwal district and further divided into Pauri Garhwal and Chamoli districts in 1960. In 1997 an additional area was carved out of the Pauri Garhwal and merged with parts of Chamoli and Tehri Garhwal districts to form a new district named Rudraprayag.most heights stadium in asia ransi in pauri Climate The .climate of Pauri Garhwal is very cold in winter and pleasant in summer. In rainy season the climate is very cool & full of greeneries. However, in Kotdwara and the adjoining Bhabar area it is quite hot reaching high 40s Celsius during the summer. Demographics As of 2001 Indian census, the Pauri Garhwal district has a population of 697,078. Hindus 673,471, Muslims 20,157 (2.89%), Christians 1,915. in2010 Economy The main occupation of the population is agriculture. Some large and small industrial units have been established around Kotdwara e.g SIDCUL. Besides, army / para-military forces and teaching are a major source of employment for young people. Due to the lack of required infrastructure and the geography of the area, there are no major industries in the hilly part of the district. Transport The most common mode of transport is either bus or taxi. Bus services are provided by the state-run Uttarakhand Roadways, Garhwal Motor Owner Union (GMOU) Ltd. and Garhwal Motor Users (GMU) Ltd. Operations of the Uttarakhand Roadways are limited mainly to Inter-state routes and major cities/towns of the district/state. GMOU Ltd. is the largest bus service provider of the district, providing services to almost all places of the district. The services of GMU Ltd. are limited to comparatively smaller area adjoining the Kumaon division. Also there are a number of Taxi Unions in many towns of the district, providing services for almost every stretch of the road. The only railway station of the district is at Kotdwara, which was established by the British as early as 1889. As Pauri Garhwal district is situated at the Shiwalik range, the outermost range of the Himalayas, its hills are very inconsistent. As a result it is not considered feasible to extend the railways network. Pauri Garhwal district does not have any regular air services. The nearest airport is Jollygrant, Dehradun, about 155 km from Pauri and about 120 km from Kotdwara. Education Pauri, Kotdwar and Srinagar are major centres of education in the district. Hemvati Nandan Bahugana Garhwal University (A central university of India) is in Srinagar. Govind Ballabh Pant Engineering College at Ghurdauri (12 km from Pauri) is a technical institution present in the district. Veer Chandra Garhwali Government Medical College is in Srinagar. References External links * More about Pauri Garhwal District at aboutUttarakhand.com * An Information Portal & Social Networking Website for People of Uttarakhand * Category:Districts of Uttarakhand Category:Pauri Garhwal district